


【佐久侑】无事生非/Make Trouble out of Nothing

by Orange0Yuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange0Yuzu/pseuds/Orange0Yuzu
Summary: 上班族x大学生，很短，没啥逻辑Sakusa works in a company and Atsumu is a college student. No logic in it. Very short.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, 佐久早圣臣/宫侑
Kudos: 11





	【佐久侑】无事生非/Make Trouble out of Nothing

短打，没逻辑，没脑子  
上班族x大学生

by明太子鲑鱼茶泡饭

关西乡下的小伙子宫侑高中毕业后来到东京上大学，在试了几个要出力或动脑子的兼职之后选择了去站街。他在歌舞伎町的一家夜总会陪酒，男客女客都接，凭借天生一副好皮相和一口嗲嗲软软的关西腔，点他陪酒的客源络绎不绝。宫侑领了第一个月的月度bonus就去嘲笑同事，把几个小姑娘小伙子气得花枝乱颤，然后高高兴兴地把钱全花了。

他只陪酒，偶尔遇到长得好看的（或者他很缺钱的时候）也会加钱陪睡。自己爽了就行，这是宫侑的人生信条。

宫侑脾气很坏，是会一边做一边骂，不高兴就不做了的类型，事后不顾别人冷，直接拉开窗抽烟，冷风把烟气全都吹进了屋里，把床上的人冻得一哆嗦。有的顾客会生气，但生气也没办法，谁叫你选的他呢。

某天夜里，在店里喝到半醉但依然很清醒的宫侑遇到了加完班戴着口罩去酒吧喝酒的佐久早。瞟了眼口罩上方露出来的英俊眉眼和两颗很性感像眉钉的眉间痣，宫侑眼睛一亮，这位顾客是个美人。美人却阴沉沉的，跟周围的热闹气氛格格不入，缩在吧台最角落点了一杯烈性酒就自顾自磨起了指甲，还用酒精棉片把面前的吧台擦了好几遍。美人拒绝掉好几个上去搭讪的俊男美女，挂着一副掉冰碴子名为生人勿近的凛冽气场。

宫侑心想拒绝了别人可拒绝不了我，我去逗逗他看他会有什么反应，于是就笑嘻嘻地上去碰瓷了，多卖出几瓶天价酒妈妈桑还能给他多发点bonus。

没想到这之后是他喝断片了，趴在吧台上对着佐久早哭哭啼啼着生活不易。再之后他们去开房了，更没想到他被佐久早草了。宫侑对于自己被草这件事，一开始是抗拒的，骂骂咧咧地说你行不行啊，不行就换我。但黑发美人眉头一皱把他翻了下去，技术很好，宫侑爽了，被顶得哭唧唧，嗓子也骂哑了。

早上起来宫侑扶着腰骂骂咧咧，光着脚溜溜达达走到浴室照镜子，房间里没有别人，佐久早往他账上打了一笔钱就消失了，还把拖鞋家具被子归置得整整齐齐一尘不染，门把手和洗手池散发出浓烈的消毒喷剂气味。

宫侑心想人强迫症也不能强迫到这个程度吧，就发了黏黏糊糊的短信过去问omi-omi怎么睡完就不见了呀，对面简短地回复在上班。宫侑躺在巨大的床上刷手机（房间被佐久早续到了下午)，回想起一点在老家的童年回忆，滑开通讯录打给了在银座一家饭店打工攒启动资金的宫治。宫治骂他是不是被男人骗了，问清楚后又骂他狐狸精，耽误了人家正经人。

宫侑甜甜地说，这不怪我呀。

腰不酸了之后宫侑买了个金枪鱼饭团（“根本不能和阿治做的比！”他发牢骚)，坐地铁去了前一天佐久早洗澡时在他包里翻到的上班地址。佐久早上班的地方是很高的楼，穿着西装忙忙碌碌精英模样的人上上下下。宫侑在行道树边上蹲着点了根烟，一头染过的金毛跟此地的气氛格格不入，烟燃尽了他就站起来拍拍屁股走了。

过了一个周宫侑又在店里遇到了佐久早，黑发美人依然是半夜面无表情地一个人来喝酒，喝酒前先用酒精棉从里到外抹了一遍杯子才递给酒保去调。宫侑走过去打招呼，之后他们又去开房了。之后宫侑开始了经常跟佐久早见面的生活，在新宿顶楼酒店的套房做，每次他都骂骂咧咧地叫哑了但很爽（他不知道佐久早爽不爽，雨他无瓜，他只关心他自己)。

在遇到佐久早之前，他上夜班，白天在大学教室昏昏欲睡或者去公园看鸽子，去河堤边发呆，饿了就买个便当，回到租的小公寓百无聊赖地给合租室友闪雪花的旧电视换台。

遇到佐久早之后，他对每个周波澜不惊的打工生活有了一点点期待，虽然佐久早话很少，还有洁癖，做之前要他洗干净还要除菌，就差把人高温灭菌了；对他讲的烂话和笑话都不会有任何表情波动，做完了还会把他撂在床上先一步霸占了浴室去洗澡。但他技术很好，给钱也多，宫侑很高兴。

宫侑是经常没脸没皮没羞没臊说骚话的类型，逢场作戏，玩玩心态，打算自己厌烦了就不干了。但他逐渐在意起了这位总是脸色沉沉的黑发美人，会隔三差五给佐久早发软绵绵的颜文字和小狐狸表情包。

有一天早上他醒得早，佐久早还没走。宫侑趴在大床上揉得皱皱的被单上翻一本酒店的菜单，想挑一个很贵的；佐久早站在门口穿衣镜前打领带，宫侑拖长了调子懒洋洋地问他这家酒店的栗子松饼还是烟熏三文鱼水波蛋更好吃。佐久早淡淡地随口回答道他也没吃过，因为，“我之前也没有跟别人在一起这么长时间过。”戴上口罩的佐久早淡淡地说。

“……”宫侑把发热的脸埋进了那本菜单里。在佐久早迈出门之前，他暂时不想把头抬起来了。


End file.
